List of notable Enzo Ferrari owners
The Enzo Ferrari is one of the most expensive cars in the world costing over $1,000,000 (USD). With only 401 produced between 2003–2004 they have become very desirable to celebrities and notable businessmen and women. The following list contains all known owners by country of registration. Known owners } || Richard Coyle || |- | || Jamel Debbouze || French actor, comedian and producer |- | || Ben Brooke || Hedge Fund manager |- | || Stefan Eriksson || Owned two. One crashed and the other illegally exported from Britain to America |- | || Torsten Frings || |- | || Michael Varnay || Bought the 277th Enzo; ironically, also owned the Ford Thunderbird Ryan Grasell fatally crashed into |- | || Lindsay Fox || Australian transport magnate |- | || Michael Fux || foam mattress manufacturer |- | || James Glickenhaus || Film Director and Stock Magnate |- | || Armen Gugasian || former owner of Newport Autosport |- | || Yoshiyuki Hayashi || Famous Japanese Ferrari Collector |- | || Preston Henn || Owner of Fort Lauderdale Swap Shop in Florida and former race driver |- | || Tommy Hilfiger || Clothing Designer |- | || Ricky Ponting || Australian Cricket Captain |- | || Chris Kelly || Premier Motorcars of Sioux Falls |- | || Marc Andrew Mendoza || Mitsuwa Corporation of San Jose |- | || Sheikh Salman bin Hamad Al Khalifa || Crown Prince Of The Kingdom of Bahrain |- | || Frits Kroymans || Ferrari importer |- | || Charles Kwan || renown Hong Kong racing veteran |- | || Aaron Kwok || One of the Four Heavenly Kings of Cantopop |- | || Zlatan Ibrahimović || Football player for Sweden |- | || Torsten Jansson || Swedish entrepreneur |- | || Cody Liebel || Owns two Enzos |- | || Nick Mason || Pink Floyd drummer. Car was featured on Top Gear and driven by Jeremy Clarkson |- | || Matsuda Collection || Ferrari Collection |- | || John Menard || Bought three between him and Paul and family friend Robby Gordon (see next) |- | || Paul Menard || NASCAR driver and son of John Mernard |- | || Robby Gordon || Family Friend to the Menards |- | || Stephen Najim || Bought the 22nd Enzo in Fresno, California, USA |- | || Ian Nazareth || Importer of Ferraris to India |- | || Roger Penske || owns Ferrari dealership located at the Wynn Las Vegas resort |- | || Bernd Pischetsrieder || Chairman of the Volkswagen Group |- | || Loris Požar || owner of a slot machine company from Slovenia |- | || William J. Pulte || Owner of Pulte Homes |- | || Zahir Rana || Owner of yellow Enzo |- | || Michael Riemer || Hi-Tech entrepreneur. Owns three Enzos |- | || Brian Ross || Ferrari Collector and Commercial Real Estate Entrepreneur |- | || Dr Anil K Roy || |- | || Justin Rubert || Owner of a Casino in San Juan, Puerto Rico |- | || Fahed Al-Saad Al-Sabah || Member of the Kuwaiti Royal Family |- | || Hamed Salem Al-Sabah || Member of the Kuwaiti Royal Family |- | || Peter Schorno || Swiss slot machine manufacturer |- | || Michael Schumacher || Also owns the only Enzo based Ferrari FXX painted in all black with asingle racing stripe |- | || Teemu Selänne || NHL player |- | || Shum Ka Wai || founder and chairman of I.T Limited |- | || Daniel Sielecki || Argentine Bussinesman |- | || Rod Stewart || British singer and songwriter |- | || Page Stevens || Businessman |- | || Mohammed Ben Sulayem || Middle East rally champion |- | || Jean Todt || Former Boss of Scuderia Ferrari |- | || Ron Tonkin || Owner Tonkin Auto Group and Ron Tonkin Gran Turismo |- | || Giannis Vardinogiannis || former car rally champion and the first-born son of oil tycoon |- | || Donald W. Wallace || Bought car at auction from Pope John Paul II. His son crashed his previous Enzo |- | || Willi Weber || manager of Michael Schumacher |- | || Bruce Weiner || former owner of Double Bubble Gum |- | || Greg Whitten || Chief software architect at Microsoft |- | || Pharrell Williams || music producer singer/rapper |- | || Steve Wynn || Recently offered for sale through Ferrari |- | || Niki Lauda || Formula 1 driver and World Champion |- | || Axl Rose || leader of band Guns N Roses |- | || 50 Cent || Owns a yellow Enzo |- |} Previous known owners References External links * Wikicars article Category:Ferrari